Love is Blossoming
by Hiei17Jaganshi
Summary: Kai has been going out with Hilary for some time now, but when he lays eyes on a red headed hottie, will all that change, and will Rei fall in love two? HilaryXKaiXTala and MariahXReiXBryan
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**It just started**

**Love is Blossoming**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but I do own the girls!**

**This is not my first Fanfiction**

One boring Friday the G-Revolutions and Hiro were sitting on the steps of the 4 story house Mr. Dickenson bought for them. They had to be to school in an hour and Mr. Dickenson wasn't there yet.

"What is taking them so long?" Tyson asked out loud to no one in general.

"He went to get the girls first." Hiro said.

"What is with these girls now?" Max asked.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling Mr. Dickenson is setting us up on some kind of false dates that we don't need or don't want." Rei commented.

"In other words, the old bastard is trying to do us a favor." Kai replied.

"Watch your language young man." Mr. Dickenson said to Kai, "Hello children your ride is here."

The boys then got in the Limo and there in the limo were 5 girls. The oldest one was sitting by Hiro and they were kissing.

"Ahem." Tyson faked coughed in front of them.

"What Tyson?" Hiro said upset that Tyson ruined the kiss.

"Introduce us." Tyson said bugging Hiro.

"Fine, Lani this is Tyson and his friends. Guys this is Lani. Now may I continue the kiss? Hiro asked as he took a deep breath.

"Yes." Tyson answered.

As their kiss continued, the other girls in the limo had picked a seat by who they wanted. One girl had long black hair in a ponytail. She had a peach color skin tone and she sat by Tyson.

"Hi, my names Tyina," she said, "What's yours?"

"Tyson Granger." Tyson replied as they in grossed in conversation.

Another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was sitting by Max.

"Hi, I'm Maxine," she said sugar happy like Max. "What's your cool name dude?"

"Max Tate," Max told her, "Glad to meet you."

Over on the other side of the limo, Kenny had already started conversation with a girl like him named Rina.

"Sooo, Rei, how have you been?" someone asked Rei.

"Just fine without you, Mariah." Rei replied.

"Well be that way." Mariah answered in a snobby way.

While all this is going on Hilary and Kai were having a major make out session in the corner which involved tongues and a lot of hands in the others shirt. Mr. Dickenson glanced at these two often to make sure it didn't go any further.

There were some major thoughts going through both their minds at the time.

_**I wish I could get inside her pants.**_

_**I wish I could get inside his pants.**_

Kai then began to put his hands up her skirt just when the limo stopped and the driver said, "We're here."

Kai groaned to himself. He almost explored what he wanted. Hilary then looked into his eyes and smiled. She leaned over to him and said, "You'll explore my world soon Kai."

Kai smiled, "I can't wait."

They all then ventured off into their school.

How was that? R&R


	2. School Day

Chapter 2

First Look after School

Love is Blossoming

Hiei17Jaganshi

Tala X Kai X Hilary Rei X Bryan X Mariah

They all walked in together and then departed to hang out with their school friends. Kai and the others still hung out, but Hilary had a different set of friends.

"Like, hey Hils." One girl said who had blue eyes and blonde hair. She's the typical dumb blonde.

"Hey Shileiara." Hilary responded.

"Girl how did you get the hunk of the entire senior grade level?" A black girl with brown hair asked Hilary.

"He's wrapped around my finger till he gets to me." Hilary answered smirking.

"You're gonna give it to him right?" the black girl asked.

"No! Just make him think that." Hilary said.

"As long as you got him, hold on to him girl, because the moment you let him go, every girl will hit on him, including me." Shenica said who is the black girl.

"Oh, I'm not letting go any time soon." Hilary said.

Just as she finished Kai walked over and kissed her on the lips.

"Hey handsome." Hilary said to Kai.

"Hey beautiful." Kai answered back.

"We still on for tonight?" Hilary asked.

"Actually I need to talk to you about that." Kai said.

"We're not breaking up, are we?" Hilary said with a fake tear forming in her eye.

"No!" Kai said to her, "I've got basketball practice after school, so can we move it to tomorrow?"

"Yes baby, we can." Hilary told him.

"Thanks babe." Kai answered and then saw the team, "Gotta go."

Kai then gave her a quick kiss on the lips and left.

"Oh, well." Hilary said as the school day started.

After basketball practice ended all the boys ran to the locker rooms.

Kai, Rei, and Tyson were all getting dressed and talking.

"Good game star player." Tyson said.

"Thanks." Kai answered.

"Well there's no practice for a while so you're going to go out with Hilary for a while now huh?" Tyson asked Kai pondering information.

"Yeah, why?" Kai answered.

"Just wondering." Tyson said.

"Anyway I'm go……" Kai was cut off when he looked to his left and saw a fiery red head look at him and wink.

**_Oh my god! He is perfect_**. Kai thought to himself.

"KAI! EARTH TO KAI! COME IN KAI!" someone screamed throwing him out of his daze. He realized it was Rei.

"What!" Kai asked.

"You went to the moon and didn't come back down." Tyson said to him.

"Yeah, whatever Tyson." Kai said as he grabbed his stuff and walked out.

Kai walked by himself thinking. _I can't like him, can I? He's like my age, but hot! No! I have a girlfriend. Hilary, right?_

Kai was in thought when Hilary showed up.

"Hey Kai." Hilary greeted.

"Hey Hil, oh there's Tyson, I'll be right back," Kai started, "Hey Tyson."

"What?"

"I have something to ask you." Kai said.

"Well, what is it?" Tyson answered.

"Well…"

Cliffhanger! R&R PLEASE


End file.
